Wolf in the Anderson House
by Raydiva
Summary: Mika has just graduated High School and more of her grandfather's secrets are revealed to her with the help of a new friend. Just in time for a new blood-thirsty enemy haunts the night.
1. Ms Wallis

**Note: Just a short little story that just grew after multiple playthroughs of both Seduce Me and Seduce Me 2. There is no doubt in my mind that this will my only fanfic for this game…or at least until there is a Seduce Me 3.**

 **If you haven't already, please go and play the free Seduce Me game. If you like it, then buy the sequel. For the price, both of these games are amazing.**

 **I do not own anything related to Seduce Me series. All I got is a few messed up OCs and a small idea. I make no money from this and don't plan to.**

 **Chapter One: Ms. Wallis**

 **(High School Graduation Ceremony)**

"Oh yeah, we are free at last!" Suzu yelled as she ran out of the stadium not worrying about the graduation hat that flew right off of her head. Naomi bent over to pick it up and then followed her friend at a slower pace. With a sad sigh, the girl stopped for a few seconds to look around the high school stadium and her fellow graduates one more time. Mika gave the tall blonde a one arm hug around the shoulders and said, "It's not like any of us are leaving town or anything."

Naomi turned away from one of the two closest friends and started to walk away. Then something click in Mika's head as she rushed over to her upset friend and asked, "Naomi?"

"I'm going to school in Paris in the Fall, "the girl said softly, "I haven't told you guys because I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it, "said Mika with a smile, "We still have this summer as the Terrific Terror Trio and once school starts we can chat on weekends either by phone or on Skype. I assume you'll be home for the longer holidays too…right?"

Naomi nodded with a tearful smile. "Then don't worry about it, we'll still be friends and who knows…maybe me and/or Suzu might be able to swing going to Paris to visit you. It could happen."

"Thanks, Mika, "Naomi said as she gave her friend a big hug, "You're the best."

"Now let's go before our parents send in the search party," Mika replied.

Out in the parking lot, Suzu was fighting off her overly proud and large family. Naomi gave Mika's hand one more squeeze before walking over to where her own family waited. Mika then turned to walk over to her own parents, standing next to a blue Mercedes.

"Oh, Mika, I'm so proud of you, "her mother opened her arms to give her daughter a big hug.

"Your Valedictory was more than acceptable, "her father said with pride and then added, "Graduating top of your class is a good start on your future. Keep up with this in college and …"

"David, not tonight…please, "Mika's mother pleaded.

David Anderson hmphed, "Very well." He then opened up the rear passenger side door to allow his daughter to get in the car and said, "I do hope those servants of yours have the house ready for your graduation party."

 **(Anderson House)**

Back at the mansion, the final touches to the perfect graduation party was being put into place. Black and white balloons, a large 'Congratulation' banner, food, drinks…

"I do hope this party is more pleasant for the princess than the housewarming one was, "Eric said as he placed a large party arrangement on a small table.

"I checked the guest list, "James said sadly, "More business partners and board members. Not even Naomi or Suzu were invited."

"That sucks, "growled Sam.

"I say we make it up to her this weekend! You know invite her friends over for a get together…maybe a barbecue or something, "suggested Matthew, "Something that she can dress comfortably in and just be herself with her friends."

"You know what, "said Sam as if amazed, "That actually sounds like a good plan."

Damien walked into the Lobby with a phone in his hand and said, "They're on their way."

 **(The Graduation Party)**

Once again Mika found herself at a party in her honor but where she wanted to be anywhere else. The questions about things that were no one's business kept coming up.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"What major are you planning to take in college?"

"What do you feel about the direction the toy company was taking in regards to its more action oriented toys?"

Ok the last one was business related but was she seeing anyone? Mika smirk a little as she glanced over at Sam holding a tray of drinks. She wonders what they would say if they only knew not only was she in love with one of the 'help' but he is an incubus…an actual sex demon. Well once she had the means to pay the bills herself, she wasn't going to hide the fact that she and Sam were the real deal. Even though the whole being a sex demon would still need to remain secret.

Apparently Sam saw the smirk and sent one right back at her with a wink.

An older couple with their son walked up and tried to make introductions in a way that was more than obvious they hoped that Mika would consider their son as possible dating material. Mika at this moment couldn't quite figure out the best way to explain she was off the market when what could only be described as a guardian angel walked up behind her and said, "Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Smithe. I see that Kevin has grown up into a fine young man. If you don't mind, something important has come up that requires Ms. Anderson's immediate attention."

"Of course Ms. Wallis, "said Mr. Smithe, "Good to see that you got your old job back…in a way."

"Thank you, sir, "the tall woman with ash blonde hair nodded politely, "Now if you will excuse us…Miss, please follow me."

"Is there something wrong?"Mika asked not sure why this woman was leading her away.

"No, I just figured you looked uncomfortable when the Smithes started showing off their boy to you, "the woman said with smile, "You don't remember me do you?"

"Remember…"

 **(flashback)**

 _"Grandpa look at this!" a young and exited Mika held up her latest artwork to her smiling grandfather. He took at the actual nice looking picture of a wolf-like dog dozing in the sunshine. "Why that's a marvelous picture of Silver, "he said with a smile and turned to show it to his personal assistant, "Isn't it a uncanny resemblance, Ms. Wallis?"_

"You are very talented, young Miss, "said the woman taking the picture before kneeling down to hand it back to the girl. Mika asked, "When will I get to see Silver again, she's pretty."

"Unfortunately, Silver couldn't make it today, "said the woman with a warm smile, "But she might be around next time you come to visit."

 **(End flashback)**

"Ms. Wallis!"Mika almost squealed and would have hugged the woman if the same woman didn't remind her by glancing around the room just where she was.

"It has been a long time, Miss Anderson, "the older woman said and then sighed, "I'm sorry to have to bother you with this on the night of your graduation but you grandfather was rather specific when I was to give you this and answer any questions you may have." The woman then handed over a rather thick manila envelope and added, "I think its best that your father remains unaware of that letter or its contents. Here is my card, call me if you are in need of my services."

The woman bowed slightly and then walked off into the crowd. Mika held the envelope close to her chest and appeared stunned until Sam walked over and asked, "You okay? Did that woman upset you?"

"She just surprised me is all, "Mika said and then turned to Sam to ask, "Could you please put this in a safe place until after the party?"

 **(After the party)**

 _Dearest Mika,_

If you are reading this, then it means I didn't live long enough to see you graduate. I had hoped to be there to explain many things to you and figured it would be best to wait until you were out of High School. What you are about to read may seem insane, but it is the truth. No matter what you decide, I will always love you with all of my heart and soul.

Magic is real. Many of the things you might consider legend or fantasy is also real. This is a wondrous and dangerous thing to know, but it would be even more dangerous you not knowing. You never asked how I found you when you wondered away from your school or why you suddenly wanted to see me all those years ago. It was your magic calling out. You were like a bright candle in the dark and I knew that there was someone gifted in need of shelter from the dangers of the world. When I sought this person out only to discover she was my own, beautiful granddaughter I was both overjoyed and afraid. As you know, your father and I don't get along. I was afraid he would keep you from me, that I would not be able to protect you or teach you in the use of your magic.

He agreed to allow you to visit on the condition that you were never to be exposed to magic while you were here. I agreed not only because that I loved you and wanted to be part of your life but to place protective wards over you and seal your magic before it became a problem.

I had planned to explain all this to you once you graduated and were ready to go out into the world to make your own decisions. If you accepted the magic, I was planning on teaching you everything I knew and making you my full heir. If you didn't, I would have permanently sealed your magic away as I did your father's. Yes your father also had the gift but rejected it. I had no choice but to seal his magic away without him even knowing he had it. This was for his safety.

My personal assistant, Karen Wallis, is not a mage per say but is knowledgeable in magic and the supernatural. She can explain to you of the five worlds, the different races, the types of magic open to you and even provide the tools you need to train yourself if you choose to do so. If you are agreeable, then please take her on as your own personal assistant and advisor. Speak to her, ask her questions and let her protect you. There are dangers out there you can't even imagine, she can protect you and see to it that you will one day be able to protect yourself and those you care about.

I don't write this to scare you, but because I love you. I want you to find the joy I have experienced knowing of magic and the supernatural worlds while being able to defend yourself from the more dangerous aspects. If you decide magic isn't for you, I will still love you. The choice is yours but be warned, untrained magic can become dangerous. I beg of you, speak with Ms. Wallis about sealing your magic for your own safety if this is your choice.

I love you, my dearest granddaughter. I wish you a life of happiness and joy, no matter what path you choose.

Love,  
Grandpa.

Mika lowered the letter to the dining room table and wiped away the tears from her face. Her grandfather knew of her energy, had protected her all these years and had wanted to teach her how to use her powers…

Sam reached over and gave her a hug. "He was a smart old fart, you grandfather, "Sam said quietly, "So what do you want to do?"

"Maybe she should talk with this Ms. Wallis?"Matthew offered

"But can we truly trust her, "asked Damien, "Is the letter actually real?"

"The letter is real, "said James with a frown, "The magical seals placed on it were definitely put in place by Harold Anderson."

"It's late, "said Eric with yawn, "We are all tired and the princess must be exhausted. Why don't we all sleep on it and let her make her decision in the morning."

"That's the smartest thing I heard all day, "said Sam getting up with a stretch and then reach down helping his girlfriend up.

 **To be continued…**


	2. The Library

**Chapter Three: The Library**

A silver SUV drove up to the Anderson House. Once it stopped, the driver side door opened and a woman in a dark, pin striped business suit with a pin striped skirt stepped out. Her heels click softly as she made her wait to the entrance with briefcase in hand and ash blonde hair up in a professional bun. Once she reached the door, she calmly rang the doorbell.

The surprising amount of racket on the other side of the door caused her to raise an eyebrow, but it was the boy wearing a jacket and a blue/white shirt that caused her to frown slightly as she said, "Good afternoon, I do believe Miss Anderson is expecting me, Karen Wallis."

"Oh! Right!"the boy answered with a grin and stepped aside, "She's in the dining room with the others, come on in."

The woman took a discreet sniff of the air while the boy wasn't looking and asked, "Others?"

The boy turned to answer as they kept walking through the lobby. "Yeah, my brothers…we work for Mi..Miss Anderson as her servants."

"Really?" the woman said with a half-smile, "I can't wait to meet these brothers of yours. Mr..?"

"Oh! My name's Matthew, "the boy sudden stopped just at the entrance to the dining room and held out his hand, "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

The woman smiled and shook the boy's hand and said, "It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance, Matthew. Now why don't you introduce me to the rest of your family?"

As they entered, the woman could see four other males, three on one side of the table and one sitting next to Mika on the other side. The apparent leader of the group stood up to greet the new comer as Matthew was about to make introductions.

"Allow me, "said James as light flashed off his glasses.

"Sure, "said Matthew as he made his way to the back of the table to sit next to the other male and Mika.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wallis, "the eldest brother said, "I am James. You have already met Matthew. These are my other brothers Eric, Sam and Damien. You already know Miss Anderson. We are the Miss' servants and …"

"Excuse my interruption...James, "The woman said as she placed her brief case on a small table near the doorway, "And please don't play me for a fool. Mr. Anderson did not leave Miss Anderson any servants nor do I see her father providing them. Why don't we shine a little light on the matter?"

The woman then raised her hand said something that sounded part bark and part growl, a bright silver light flashed from her palm blinding everyone else in the room. Sam cussed as his eyes watered and was about to attack only to be held back by Mika holding his upper arm. As their sight cleared, they noticed they were now in their true demon forms.

Sam growled, "What the fu…"

"How did she?"Matthew asked.

James moved as if to protect his brothers and Mika and growled, "Who are you?"

"Protective, "the woman said with a tilt of her head as she observed. Each demon had reacted differently. The blue and red demons moved to flank their brother as the green one took extra special care to keep Mika close to him and safe. The one with the black marking though was standing there quietly as if listening…

"She means us no harm, "Damien said in his demonic but still kind voice, "All she wanted was to see the truth."

"Mind reader?" the woman asked looking at the demon with black markings. Damien nodded and the woman frowned, "Then where are your shields?"

"Shields?"

The woman face palmed and muttered something under her breath. "You mean you have lived this long without anyone teaching you how to shield your mind? That's insane."

The woman then turned to face the apparent leader of the group and said, "I don't apologize, but I had to be certain of your intentions in regards to Miss Anderson. Coming here to find Incubi claiming to be the servants of a young woman living on her own…"

James asked, "And your conclusions?"

"You are protective of her as if she was a member of your own family, "the woman answered frankly, "She and the green one are in a relationship of sorts…at what stage I cannot be certain. Five incubi brothers, pretending to be human servants Mr. Anderson's granddaughter…You must be the demons he helped bring over from the Abysmal Plains."

"You know about us?" Matthew piped up.

"Who do you think gave him the extra energy he needed to survive the spell?" the woman answered, "Bringing one demon alone is difficult enough and may kill the weaker or more inexperienced mage. Five demons…did you have no idea what the cost would be? "

The brothers looked at each other, concern and confusion on their faces. Seeing this, the woman sighed and said, "Obviously not. Seems like you all might find some use of studying in Mr. Anderson's Library."

James frowned and said, "I have gone through the library extensively. There is nothing about magic or the five worlds among its books."

The woman smiled and said, "Not his library…his Library. The one you found is the one for the mundane world. You can't find the Library without being keyed to it or touching someone who is. This house has many secrets. Even I may not know them all."

"Hum...that's nice and all, "said Mika with a blush, "but could you guys…like put on some pants or something?"

 **(Some time later)**

Over the next few hours, Ms. Wallis went over Mika's mundane inheritance. It seems she got more from her grandfather than just the house. Upon graduation, multiple trust funds opened up to her as well as a household allowance. Ms. Wallis explained that this was because her grandfather didn't want her father to know just how much she was inheriting until she was free to move out on her own. It was up to Mika what to do with the money now. James watched on as Mika decided to actually start paying the brothers for their work to ensure they had some spending money and the means to start a new life outside of the Anderson House if they wanted. Ms. Wallis' own paycheck would also be coming from the same household allowance. The other funds were divided into possible investments, school funding and funds to go into something like an allowance for Mika.

"This doesn't mean you can go out and start your luxury car collection, Miss Anderson, "said the woman firmly, "You grandfather specified I would have some say in your spending habits for the next few years until you grew use to the amount of money you have and fully understand that it is not limitless. A nice car to drive you to and from school, nice clothes and spending time with your friends is expected and encouraged. If you feel that you need something that costs more than the allowed funds, let me know and the reasoning behind it. Depending on that I will determine if additional funds will be added to your personal bank account."

"Miss, "said James, "You don't need to pay us…"

"Actually she does, "said Ms. Wallis, "If she doesn't she would have to explain why she isn't paying you come tax time. I don't think we can get away with giving them the real reason. Trust me, it's better for her if she does."

"You guys almost done?" Sam's voice filled the room as he entered the dining room, "You've been in here all afternoon."

James and Mika both looked at Ms. Wallis who answered, "Actually aside from me filling out a bit of paperwork that can wait until morning, we are done with Miss Anderson's finances. If you two want to take a break before we go to the study show Miss Anderson the rest of her inheritance, I'll be more than happy to wait."

"Finally, "Sam rushed over to Mika and pulled her up from the chair. After giving her a small kiss on the cheek, he said, "Let's get out of here before she changes her mind."

Ms. Wallis chuckled as the two raced out of the room and muttered something about puppy love. James raised an eyebrow as he said, "You seem rather comfortable about Miss Anderson's and Sam's relationship."

"Let's just say that's one lesson I learned a long time ago, "she answered as she filed away the papers into her briefcase, "So long as she's happy and he doesn't hurt her, what they do together is their business. But if he hurts her…"

James could have sworn he saw the woman's eyes flare red for a few moments. He was about to comment about it when Matthew raced out of the kitchen, pass them and out to the lobby. He yelled out, "Excuse me!"

"Matthew!" Eric cried out, walking into the dining room, covered in some sort of white, sugary concoction.

James sighed and moved to excuse himself. Karen smiled and said, "Go deal with family matters while I go freshen up some. I'll meet everyone in the study in a bit."

 **(Study)  
**  
As Karen entered the study, she found Damien already waiting. Smiling to herself, she should have figure he would be in a hurry to learn anything that could stop him from constantly reading minds.

"Yes, "said Damien turning to face the woman, "but I'm also worried…I'm not very good at reading. I'm working on it but if the book I need is complicated…"

"That's quite alright Damien, "said the woman in an understanding manner, "I can teach you how to shield your mind and it's just practice. We can work on your first lesson this evening once I have everyone keyed into the Library. Mika's training can wait for a bit once the fuss over her increased income settles a bit."

Damien frowned and said, "She plans on telling her father that she has no interest in joining the family business. Sam seems to have rubbed off on her, giving her…more confidence."

"Thank God, "the woman said, "That girl needs to stand up more to that father of hers. What little I seen when she was younger, he was a real…I rather not say."

"Asshole"

"Damien, I'm leaving my shields down at the moment because I know it's one way to earn your and your brothers' trust, "the woman said in a slightly angry tone, "Don't make me regret it."

Damien just smiled and chuckled.

"Hey!" Matthew said as he walked in, followed by a now clean Eric.

"James has gone to collect Sam and the princess, "Eric said as he sat down in one of the wing back chairs, "I do hope this doesn't take long."

"Huh…like what else do you have to do?"asked Matthew.

It was Damien who answered, "He just found out that he is actually going to be paid and wants to use Mika's computer to see if …"

"Please, Damien, "said Eric with a smirk, "I know you can't help but read our minds, but that doesn't mean you have to announce our thoughts to the world."

The last of the group entered the now rather crowded room. "Thank you all for coming, "Karen Wallis said, "Since this is your inheritance, Miss Anderson, you should be first to see the Library."

The woman held out her hand with a gentle and welcoming smile. Sam gave Mika a playful push with his shoulder. Mika stepped forward and took the woman's hand. "Now this will be easy, "Karen said and then used the other hand to touch the corner of a bookshelf, "What do you see?"

Mika wasn't sure what the woman meant but then gasped as a glowing purple pentagram within a circle appeared over the books. At each point of the star, a book glowed. She heard Karen's instructions, "Press each light in turn starting from the top and go clockwise. If you feel a small drain, allow it. It will not harm you; it's just the portal 'tasting' your energy to learn who you are."

Mika followed the instructions and had to close her eyes as the circle lit up brightly. As the light faded, Karen released Mika's hand. "Do you see the small icon?" the older woman asked.

Mika looked over the bookshelf and then saw it, a much smaller glowing pentagram where Karen was touching earlier. Mika touched the icon and then the bookcase faded away to reveal an arched doorway.

"Go on ahead, "Karen suggested, "I'll key in the others."

Mika silently entered walked through the doorway and gasped as lights turned on automatically as if welcoming her. Aisle after aisle of bookcases full of books filled the enormous two story room. She turned around and then saw shelves full of scrolls lining the walls and not far from the entrance was a podium with a single thin book waiting to be picked up.

"This is amazing…"James said as he walked pass the girl. He could sense the magic in this room..demonic, shamanistic, elemental, holy…all seeping from different areas of the Library. And yes it deserved the capital letter in its name.

"Mr. Anderson was rather proud of it, "said Karen Wallis walking in after the last of the demons entered, "Last I heard the Anderson Library was the second largest magical library in the United States. The largest personally owned on Earth."

"How…it must have taken multiple human lifetimes…"

"Part of the library was left to him by his mentor, others given as other mages died off with no worthy students to leave their books to, some were purchased from those who had no idea what they had, "Karen paused for a moment as if to consider her next words.

It was Damien that spoke up, "Some were stolen from those who would have misused them."

Karen sent the youngest demon a glare and said, "Yes but it was either that or leave lives at risk or worse."

The demons frowned, each knowing that there were things worse than death and many of which could easily be caused by magic.

"Now those of you more mystically trained or attuned will have noticed the different types of energies. That is coming from books further back in the library in their own specific sections, "Karen said as she neared the podium, "The closer bookshelves are more for beginners or those whose have not yet determine which form of magic suits them. Many are just for research. Now this place is large and one can easily get lost. This book can help you with that." The woman picked up the thin book and opened it. The demons who could read and Mika huddle around her as she demonstrated. Tapping the pages almost as if it was a tablet, she could select subject, specific titles, run search and so on. "Now once you find the section or book you want, you touch this symbol of a quill at the bottom and close the book, "Karen said as she closed the book. The cover now had what appeared to be a map compass on the front cover with a small flashing light on one of the degrees. Karen turned the book some to show that the light would keep pointing to the same direction as it related to the room, "If what you seek is close by, you would follow the light's direction if it is far away the center of the compass will flash. Press that and you will be teleported to your location. To return or find your way back, open the book again and select 'Entrance' and do the same steps." Karen passed the book over to Mika to allow her to get use to it and continued, "There are some sections that are sealed off for safety and security reasons. As secure the Library is there is no way to make anyplace 100 percent secure. All we can do is hopefully make it too costly to try. Those sections will only become available to Miss Anderson and Miss Anderson alone once she passes certain tests to prove her proficiency in magic. I have no say in this matter. I don't even have access to those areas."

"Ms Wallis, if I may be so bold, where are we? The mansion does not have this much space?" James asked still amazed over what he was seeing.

"From what I can tell a pocket dimension, a place between worlds, "Ms. Wallis almost shrugged, "Something mages used to hide their valuables and werewolves would use to den up when they needed to hide from the world."

"Werewolves?" Matthew asked eyes widening, "Werewolves use to have places like this?"

Wallis chuckled and said, "Actually if you look a little closer you will notice that this place is more cave-like than tower or castle like. More like a large den. This use to be the home den to a large pack of werewolves that would often host meets between packs. Mr. Anderson was lucky to have found it."

Mika had to ask as she handed Eric the book, "You mean to say werewolves are real?"

"Sadly no longer, Miss, "James answered, "They were killed off by the Vampires centuries ago."

Wallis gave James a strange look and said, "Pardon me, but that's not quite true. Werewolves are extremely rare and I only know of one currently in existence. They are not completely gone but very close to it."

"What?!" James exclaimed.

"I can bring you documentation if you need proof, "said Karen Wallis, "It was actually a pair of werewolves that sold the property to Mr. Anderson before they died. From what he told me, they were ancient and ready to see their ancestors, they just wanted to make sure that their land and this den was in good hands."

"Damn, "said Sam, "Every time we talk about him, that old man sounds cooler and cooler."

Damien remained silent as he watched the woman Karen. For some reason, he could no longer read her mind.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Shields and Wards

**Chapter Three: Shields and Wards**

"So when do I start studying?" Mika asked as the group made their way out of the library, James remaining behind to browse some.

"That is up to you Miss Anderson, "Karen said with a smile, "I would recommend giving a few weeks at least to let it sink in. That would also give me some time to work on refreshing the wards on this place and perhaps improving on them."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, "Sam said walking right behind them, "Any way you can make this place Demon proof without kicking us out."

"That would be relatively easy, all I would need to do is key you guys to the wards to allow you access, "said Ms. Wallis with a raised brow, "Have you had problems with other demons?"

"Phft! More like a she-demon, "Sam answered, "There this bitch that tried to take me and my brothers back to the Abyssal Plains. Gave Mika here a hard time, because I…we wanted to stay with her."

"Thanks for the warning, "Karen said with a frown, "I'll get to work on the new wards first thing in the morning. Until then, I assume she'll be safe enough with you."

Sam and Mika both blushed, but Sam nodded once firmly in agreement.

"In that case I will definitely need to put off your training for at least a week or so, "Karen sighed, "Between the wards, getting Damien's shields going and all the paperwork…"

"Anything we can do to help?" Mika asked.

"Aside from holding my tools, not really. If any of you knew enough about setting up wards or shields, then both of those jobs would have already been done, "Karen said frankly, "The paperwork can only be done by me since I was the one your grandfather left in charge of it. At least I don't need to see about making sure you are fed or guarded from normal intruders. "

"You think someone might break in here, "Sam asked as they stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Actually once word breaks out on Miss Anderson's sudden wealth I do foresee kidnapping attempts and possible break-ins. Not to mention the occasional guy trying to con her into falling in love with him, "Karen answered frankly, "But with five demons here and soon to be installed up-dated security system, I'm not as worried as I was. Miss Anderson just can't go into town alone until she learns to defend herself. Since you two are an item, I'm holding you personally responsible for her safety."

Mika frowned and protested, "Hey, that's…"

"Fine by me, "Sam said with a grin, "If anyone tries to lay a finger on my girl they are going to regret it."

Sam and Mika started to go upstairs as Ms. Wallis turned to get her things from the dining room. "Huh, Ms. Wallis, ma'am…"Matthew said nervously once she entered.

"Yes, Matthew, "Wallis answered waiting for his question.

"Well, me and the guys were kinda planning another graduation party for Mika, "the boyish looking demon said, "You know one to kinda make up for the one she already had…something she can have fun with and be with her actual friends rather than…"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, "Ms. Wallis said, "What's your concern?"

"Well would it cause problems with you setting up the wards if we have this weekend? It'll only be a some of her high school friends and some barbeque…"

Wallis took a few moments doing some mental math, today was Tuesday with both paperwork and wards going up. Wallis sighed and said, "If I can get some help putting up those wards it shouldn't interfere. I might need to stay here over the next few nights."

"Cool!" Matthew exclaimed and then asked, "What sorta help do you need? Anything I can do?"

"Don't see why not, I just mainly need someone to make sure my materials don't run out and help make sure I don't overdo it with the energy usage. You would need to make sure I take breaks and eat something every few hours. I have a bad habit of forgetting when I'm focused."

"I can do that; just let me know when you are ready to get started!"

Wallis chucked and said, "I'll talk with Mika about me staying here while I'm working on the wards when I come by tomorrow. I wonder if my old room is still free."

"You use to live here?" Matthew asked with a tilt of his head.

"I was Mr. Anderson's personal assistance and supernatural advisor, "answered Wallis with a shrug, "I had to be available at any time during the day or night. With a place this big it was just easier to claim a servant's room as my own and just move in."

"Huh…if you don't mind me asking, "said Matthew, "You don't seem old enough to know all this stuff and have seen Mika as a kid."

"Let's just say, that like you, I'm older than I look"

 **(The mundane library)**

Damien waited in the normal library as he was silently asked to by Ms. Wallis. He could barely believe it; he was finally going to be able to stop reading people's minds. He couldn't stand sitting any more. He got up and tried to read the titles off the books in the room. He could slowly read some of them…someday he'll be able to not only read the book titles but the actual books.

"Thanks for waiting, "Ms. Wallis said as she entered the room and took one of the chairs for herself, placing the briefcase on the floor so that it leaned against the same chair, "Please sit down, I want to go over what basically we will be doing tonight and then see about working on the actual shielding tomorrow. If that's alright"

"Of course, "Damien said as he sat down.

"Now I need to know how detailed your mind reading is. Do you actually see what the person is thinking about or just hear the words?"

"It depends, "said Damien, "Usually it's just words but sometimes if a person is thinking hard enough I can see images. Like when Mika has her nightmares, if I'm close enough I can actually see what she is dreaming. Normal or pleasant dreams I can't really hear or see unless I'm in the same room."

"Thank you, that helps. It seems to me that you mind reading is rather strong but rather specific, "said Wallis, "So you most likely just need basic shields to prevent accidentally hearing thoughts. Are you able to send you thoughts to another person?"

Damien thought silently for a few moments and shook his head, "I don't think so. I never actually tried but I have never heard complaints from by brothers about talking in their heads by accident."

"Try talking to me with your mind, "suggested Karen, "It may help to close your eyes."

After a few moments of hearing nothing, Damien shook his head and said, "It didn't work."

"That's not a problem, it's just sometimes the two abilities come together and I just wanted to know if you needed any additional training than what I have planned."

"Do many humans have these abilities?"

"Yes and no. Most humans consider such abilities to be myth or a hoax. Unfortunately that means when a rare human child develops such abilities they rarely if ever get the training they need so they either go insane or their minds seals the ability away to protect itself. I came across one child while I was running a long distance errand for Mr. Anderson. Apparently her abilities awoken when she was being attacked and the mental scream she sent out scared everyone for miles around. Nearly killed her attacker."

"What happened to her?"

"Some local religious nuts insisted that the mental scream was from the Angels or some such nonsense and tried to claim her for their church, "the woman frowned at the memory, "It was no Angel leading that church but a smarter than normal Devil. Let's just say it was a bit of a mess to get her back to her parents and convince them to allow her to get the training she needed."

"That's good."

"Now the first thing we need to do, is to get you to find your mental center and then built up a barrier  
to attach to it, "said Karen, "That'll be the easy part since I should be able to show you mentally if I think hard enough. After that is the hard part, at least for you: sneak attacks."

"What?!"

"I get Mika and your brothers to start thinking really loud and weird thoughts at you, "Karen smiled humorously, "At first you will have to concentrate to keep those shields up but after being constantly reminded to do so, it should become second nature. I want it to make it so you have to concentrate to lower the shields instead of keeping them up."

"Why do you use these shields?"

"Because humans and nice demons such as yourself are not the only ones that can read minds and the same shields that prevents you from reading minds will prevent others from invading yours."

"Oh…should we teach the others?"

"Let's leave it at one student at a time for now, "Wallis said tiredly, "I will be teaching Mika how to do this along with her lessons. If you want to try to teach the others you are welcomed to although without a sender it may be more difficult."

"Actually, I'm already familiar with some mental shields, "came James' voice as he stepped out of the Library into the study, "I just never thought Damien might be able to use them to block his mind reading ability. For that I'm sorry, brother."

"I'll take you word for it, "said Karen just before a hall clock chimed the hour. The woman smiled and said, "I do believe that's my cue to leave. I'll finish and drop off the paperwork at the legal offices tomorrow morning. After collecting the required materials, I'll be by to start on the wards and then continue with Damien's training."

James graciously helped the woman up and said, "I thank you for all the help you are providing us."

"Don't concern yourself, I'm a personal assistant…I'm suppose to assist, "said Karen who then smiled added, "Now with that lame joke out of the way, I'll be off. Sleep well you two."

As the woman left the building, Damien spoke up, "She's nice but she is hiding something."

"Do you think it might be dangerous?"

"No, "Damien answered honestly, "She block me out just a few times tonight and each time it was when she was talking about something that happened long ago."

"Then let her keep her privacy, "James said firmly, "We all have thing in out pasts we rather not have revealed."

 **(Ruined Church)**

A paled skinned woman with long black hair knelt down on the broken, concrete floor and said, "The Anderson inheritance has been passed on. Harold Anderson's granddaughter has accessed the Library."

In front of the kneeling woman a tall, thin figure stood up in the dark shadows. Only its red glowing eyes could be seen as they narrowed. A male voice came from it as it said, "So a new Anderson plans to take up the cause. Bah! Soft hearted fools, every last one of them. I assume the Bitch is the one to show her the way?"

"Yes, Master, "the woman said and then added, "The Anderson girl also has five demons living in the Anderson House. They have all been given permission to enter the Library."

"WHAT?! Who are these demons?!"

"Incubi from what I can tell, "the woman reported, "They are nobles of some sort that escaped to Earth. It appears they did not agree with what their father was doing."

"Five noble born demon sons…Ah the Demon Lords lost spawn. I heard tell of them. Let me guess the bleeding heart that he is, the late Anderson was the one that helped summon them here. Go! Observe them for now, quietly. I want to know how attached they are to the girl and the Bitch. Are they just using them for their energy, are they close allies and who is fucking who?"

The woman nodded and said, "At once, Master." She then turned into smoke and vanished.

"Master, if I may speak, "said a hunched over being with a creepy voice.

"Speak, Worm."

"There is a prophecy, one from Abyssal Plains that speaks of a Lord of Dragons who falls in love with a human woman."

"What does this have to do with the Anderson girl."

"The Lord of Dragon is said will be born a demon, son of a cruel tyrant. The demon will rise up against his father and with the love of this human woman will become a dragon. If the Anderson girl happens to be…attached to one of the incubi…"

"Then we might have access to a dragon in the making, "the Master said thoughtfully, "Research the matter the best you can. I want to find out if it's better to destroy the whelp before he hatches or put my harness on him as he rises."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Field Trip

**Chapter Four: Field Trip**

"Ok, we need hamburger patties, ribs, sausage…chicken? Yeah, chicken too. We'll have all day to cook it, "Matthew thought out loud as he was making a list while looking in the deep freeze. Closing the door he walked opened the refrigerator and looked around, "Let's see…looks like we already have most of the ingredients for potato salad except for the potatos…Will need more milk and eggs to make the deserts. "

The demon closed the door only to Eep! seeing Eric standing right next to him. "Making a list for the party?" the older demon asked.

"Ah yeah, "answered Matthew, "I'm hoping to go shopping after helping Ms. Wallis out with the wards."

"How do you propose to get all that food back here?"

"Huh…like we always do, "he answered, "You know…teleport."

Eric tsked and said, "What a waste of energy. It's not like we have access to endless numbers of lovely ladies to feed off of."

Matthew's eyes narrowed and said, "I am not helping you get a car."

"Come on, "said Eric with a smile, "It'll be fun, driving around, finding ladies just as hungry as we are…"

"Eric, no, "said Matthew heading pinning the list on the cork board next to the door, "Besides, Ms. Wallis is planning to use some of the household fund to buy car for all of us to use so long as it for something to do with the house. You know buy food, pick up stuff from the cleaners, that sort of thing."

"So long as it comes back clean, undamaged and with a full tank of gas, "said Wallis as she walked into the kitchen apparently looking for her helper of the day, "It can also be used for the occasional night on the town. And I mean occasional and only after you prove to me you can actually drive. "

"Thank you my dear lady, "Eric said with a smile in his eyes, "I do have a driver's license…"

"A fake one that Mr. Anderson got for you, "Karen said flatly,"Anyone who wishes to use the car will need to prove to me they can drive and knows the rules of the road."

"But what if we don't and want to learn, "Matthew asked.

Karen gave the boyish demon a look and said, "I'll…figure something out. Do any of you actually know how to drive?"

Matthew shrugged and honestly said, "I don't. I don't think Sam or Damien does either. James might, but I never actually seen him drive."

"Thank you for the heads up, "Karen said and then muttered something about looking up driving schools. Then as if it just dawned on her, "It does get rather isolated around here for you guys."

Matthew just shrugged but Eric gave her a sad, puppy dog look as he nodded.

Karen sighed and said, "Okay, if James agrees I'll take all of you somewhere you can be yourselves without getting into too much trouble. Not this weekend due to the party but maybe next Friday or Saturday."

"Sounds like you don't like this place, "said Matthew.

"It's a little on the loud side for my tastes now a days, but it's one of the few places where those who are in the know or are not exactly human can mingle and … it's basically a dance bar for witches, warlocks, demons and the like to let loose and maybe hook up. So long as the peace is kept almost anyone is allowed in, but once you step outside well…let's just say it's best to go in a group. I'll explain the rules of the place to all of you at the same time over dinner."

"So we can be in our Incubus forms?!" Eric said with eyes wide open.

"Yes, "said Karen pinching the bridge of her nose as if already regretting bringing it up, "But only after we get there. You ready to get to work Matthew?"

 **(That evening)**

Karen Wallis sat down tiredly at the dining room table and Matthew did the same right next to her. "Sheesh, remind me never to volunteer to help you ever again, "the demon groaned as he placed his head over his crossed arms on the table, "I got tired just trying to keep up with you."

The woman chuckled, "Sounds like you need that trip to the bar I mentioned more than Eric does."

"Ha ha, "Matthew replied, "If I wasn't so tired I would have actually laughed."

James walked in helping Eric bring in plates of food to the table. "You too almost done with the wards?" asked the eldest brother.

"We got the old, hell-magic wards renewed and put in the new demonic wards. Hopefully now no more surprised visits from your ex-girlfriends, "was the answer, "I want to put in another layer of wards for Angels and just a general warning one for anyone with magic. The last one will be easy, the Angel one not so much. Have to be careful to do it in a way that they're not insulted."

"Sounds like you want to make this place a regular fortress, Ms. Wallis, "said James as he sat down, "May I ask why?"

"The demonic ward was requested by Sam, "Karen said, "The others…you ever get that feeling on the back of your neck when something wrong is about to happen…I've been getting it since last night. I figured everyone, including me, will sleep a little better knowing its safe here."

"True, "James said and then asked, "If you don't mind, would it be alright if I took over Matthew's duties as your helper. I rather interested in how you plan to place the holy wards."

"That acceptable to me if it's alright with…"

"Yes!" Matthew said.

"…Matthew."

At that point everyone joined in at the table and started to eat. After a few moments of enjoyment, James stated, "I understand that you'll be staying here for a while."

"I asked Ms. Anderson if I could stay over while I'm working on the wards, "said the woman, "To get them done in time, I would have to start early in the morning and work a little later. Plus I figured I would be spending more time commuting than actually sleeping if I went back to my apartment. She was kind enough to allow it."

"Why don't you just live here like you did before?"Matthew asked.

"You use to live here?"Mika asked.

"I had to be available to assist your grandfather at anytime day or night at a moment's notice, "answered the woman, "It was more efficient for me to say here. For you that is not necessary."

The brothers all looked at each other and then at Mika who shrugged. Seeing this, the older woman's eyes narrowed and asked, "What's going on?"

It was Mika that spoke up, "Well…I...well we were kinda hoping you would move in. You have the most experience of any of us when it comes to magic stuff, in this world at least, and well…"

Damien added, "We would all feel better if you were close at hand. You said yourself once you are done with the wards this place would be like a fortress. What if someone tried to get to Mika by attacking you?"

"Plus you can be around in case doofas here goofs up on her magic homework, "Sam added, "If you're not here she might end up blowing up the place."

Mika half heartedly slapped Sam's arm with a smile she couldn't keep to herself.

"I'll consider it, "was all that Wallis was willing to say on the matter, "I'll give you my answer by this weekend."

"Ms. Wallis, "Eric spoke up, "I hate to add more to your plate but…"

The woman raised a hand and said, "If James agrees, I'll be more than happy to take all of you. My SUV has plenty of room. Actually I might like a break myself by then and I can stick to the quieter areas."

"What would I need to agree to?" James asked with some concern.

 **(A week and a half later, on a Friday night)**

"I can't believe I agreed to this, "James moaned behind his hand, as the group sat in the SUV.

"I'm actually looking forward to this, "said Eric as if he wanted to jump in his seat, "Even if they have that awful music, there be plenty of lovely ladies who will be able to see me in all my demonic glory. I'll be able to get so much sexual energy it'll be a feast!"

"I'm kinda nervous…what if all I get are people who are interested in being with a kid?"

"Dunno why we're going, "Sam grumbled.

"I want to dance with you, the real you, "said Mika with a soft voice right in his ear causing the tough man of the group to blush.

"Ok children, did everyone study their rule book?"Ms. Wallis asked with a smile.

With laughter in their voices everyone but James answered, "Yes, ma'am."

"Did you get the private room reserved?" asked James with his arms crossed in the front passenger seat.

"Of course, "Ms Wallis answered.

A few minutes later they had arrived at what looked to be a rather large and solid white, storage facility and the parking lot was jammed packed. Karen ignored the crowded parking lots and drove right up to a reserved space. Everyone got out of the car. Mika was wearing a short green dancing dress with matching shoes and Sam just couldn't stop looking her. Ms. Wallis was also dressed rather nicely, in a dark silver dress with a rather large slit up the side and low neck. She also appeared to be somewhat younger than she normally did, no more than a few years older than Mika. It amazed Eric to no end and he said that she could make a fortune if she sold the secret. The boys were pretty much dressed as they normally would since they were planning to use this chance to go demon, even James and Damien were talked into doing it. They approached a door that opened up to them and all they saw was blackness. Karen stepped in without hesitation and the others follows.

"Silver! It's been ages!" the bouncer waiting at a second door in the distance greeted them, "These must be your new crew. Damn girl, how the hell did you find five Incubi?"

The bouncer was a large stone grey female with a set of set of wings folded up on her back. Black, polished horns reflected the ceiling lights as she waved them to the front of the line. Karen laughed and gave the gargoyle a hug and said, "It wasn't me that found them, but my new employer Miss Anderson that did."

"Anderson! You weren't be related to Harry?"

Mika just gave Karen (Silver?) a questioning look. "Yes, Delva, she is Harry's granddaughter. He left her his place when he died, "Wallis answered.

Sam spoke up, "She walked in and found the five of us just unconscious on the floor. Things haven't been the same since." He gave his girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Which reminds me, a pair of 'taken' tokens for the green team, "said Karen who then turned to the party to say, "Ok gentlemen, go pick up the tokens that you want and let me know when you are ready to head to the room."

As the group went over the tokens carefully, Karen took hold of the gargoyles arm. "I want extra care with Miss Anderson's safety, "she said with eyes that flashed red, "Is that understood."

James, not bothering with the tokens noticed the exchange.

"You can trust…"

"Just a warning, if ANYTHING happens to her, there will be worse than Hell to pay, "Karen growled as claws started to appear in place of her finger nails in the hand holding onto the gargoyle.

The gargoyle paled and nodded. Karen calmed down and her hand turned to normal. "My apologies but we take Miss Anderson's safety very seriously and this is her first time in a place like this. I can warn her only so much."

"We're cool, "said Delva getting her color back, "I understand how much you cared about that old wizard, what he did for you and all. I can only imagine having to mentor his granddaughter must be like. Just keep the fur in girl. Maybe you need to spend some time with one of …"

"Delva!" Karen exclaimed, "Don't even go there."

"You haven't 'been there' since you started working for that old man, "Delva cackled,"Live a little!"

Karen just shook her head and then turned to check on the demons, as she did she felt a collar with tokens placed in her hand.

"It's your old collar, "Delva loudly whispered winking at James, "You don't need to wear it but it weren't hurt to have it for a little memento. Valick will not even know it's gone."

 **To be continued….**


	5. Silver

**Chapter Five: Silver**

With tokens on collars or wrist bands, five Incubi and the two women stepped in to the dance bar. The boys to Eric's initial dismay were required to wear pants, but he cheered up after seeing how well they fit.

Their ears were bombarded by the thumping music. Eyes almost blinded by the flashing, colored lights. They followed the path between two rows of velvet ropes to find their reserve room. As they did, the other party goers noticed them. Out of the corner of her eye, Karen could see women and a few men double take at the sight of the five demon brothers. More than a few of the braver ones, made their way to the rope guards to admire them. Hungry smiles appeared after seeing what tokens the demons wore. Matthew just looked around not really sure to be nervous or excited as he smelled the energy in the room. Eric on the other hand had no such qualms, flirting endlessly at the women as he passed them. Damien quickly rushed to stick close to Karen and nearly hiding behind James. Sam just ignored everything but the few males that seemed to show interest in Mika. Those he sent flashing eye glares and growls to. He was debating whether this was a good idea after all, even if it meant he could be in his true form for the first time in months.

James, the gentleman he was, simply took Ms. Wallis' arm and led her gallantly to their designation. His gold coloring and height making him stand out more than his brothers. He completely ignored the crowds in spite of the smell of the much desired and needed sexual energy in air. They reached some stairs when they took upward to a secure landing. Karen used a key card to open the first door to the right and led everyone in. The room was apparently sound proofed some, the thumping was more felt than heard, and large windows overlooked the flashing dance floor.

"This place is amazing!" Eric cried out, "It was as if we were on the red carpet…all those admirers!"

James looked around the room noticing the leather sofas and rather large, low table. A large container full of ice and bottled drinks rested on it as well as some human and demonic snack foods. On the wall, flanking the door, there seemed to be two smaller rooms each with a couch and sliding doors as if to offer some privacy…oh! He cleared his throat and the put his attention back on Ms. Wallis as she spoke.

"Ok guys; remember no fighting and no enthralling without permission. If you happen to…desire some privacy with a certain someone, that's what those…"Karen indicated the two double closet sized rooms that James recently noticed, "are for. Now go...be free!"

Mika giggled and dragged Sam out the door to the dance floor, nearly causing him to slam one of his rather large horns in the door frame. Eric quickly followed, but more sedately. Matthew seemed to hesitate between staying where it was safe or to head on down. Karen walked over and led him to the windows. She pointed out a crowd of young looking people and whispered something to him. He grinned and then left as well.

She then turned to Damien who remained seated on one of the sofas to people watch. "Not going down, Damien?" she asked.

"I…don't think so, "he said, "I've lived so long trying to stay away from crowds because…you know…"

Just then there was a knock at the door just before it opened, a dark haired female with elfish looks walked in and raced over to give Karen a hug. "Silver! I just knew you couldn't stay away, "the girl whispered.

"Lila?"Karen asked with a frown, "You're still here?"

Lila stepped back and smiled with a nod, "I help out with the first timers to get use to the place and show them around the more…calmer areas. When Delva mentioned you had some first timers here…"

"Perfect!"Karen said with a grin. She then turned to Damien and said, "Damien, Lila…Lila, Damien. Damien is a mind reader that just learned to shield. Lila is an empath. Damien is a very shy first timer that the locals will want to eat alive but also needs to feed. Lila goes into over protective mode when a person she likes is threatened. Now go, both of you. OUT!" She then forcibly shoved the two of them out of the room as Lila giggled and Damien just looked stunned.

James coughed to cover a laugh at seeing his brother finally getting the encouraging attention he deserves and said, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes and you know it, "Karen replied as she sat down with her legs to the side and bent over to grab a bottle of water. As she opened it she asked, "Am I going to have to do the same thing to you? The main reason why I brought you guys here was so you can feed in a relatively safe environment and to give Mika exposure to this world."

"I'll go down later, the night is still young and from what I can see we might be here until closing, "James replied.

"Good luck with that, this place never closes, "came the answer. Karen took a drink of water and then added, "The rumor is this place remained opened during the Chicago Fire. Of course it was in a different location but still…"

James moved to sit next to the woman on the sofa, just a little closer than most people would consider comfortable and asked, "If you don't mind, just what are you?"

Karen smiled as she took another sip before answering, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are physically younger than you should be if you were a human, "James said rather smoothly as he got a little closer, "And you nearly caused a gargoyle to have a panic attack. Why do they call you Silver?"

"You're a smart demon, "Karen said with a smile enjoying the game, "Why don't you tell me?"

James narrowed his eyes as he sensed the woman's sexual energy rise and noticed it seemed to be a mix of human and something more primitive, more predatory. James' eye flashed gold as he considered the signs he was receiving from the woman. Was she only playing with him? Up until today, she was almost completely professional with him and his brothers. Oh she loosened up some over the past few days, but nothing like this.

"In case you're wondering about this sudden change, "she whispered as she got a little closer, "It's just a touch of the old Silver coming out...to play if you are interested."

Not a demon or devil. A human? Not a witch and with a more bestial side.

 _'Werewolves are extremely rare and I only know of one currently in existence.'  
_  
James eyes widened as it all clicked. He considered the implications but then his thoughts were firmly pulled to the side as Karen placed a hand on his shoulder. He saw the collar that hand was holding. He took it from her and looked it over. Just a few, silver tokens were on it but one definitely peaked his interest. He took hold of it and then looked at the woman.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "My safe word is 'Woof-woof'."

That did it. James eyes went solid gold as he reached over and pulled her into a hard kiss as the enthrallment went over her. She moaned as he rained kisses down the side of her throat and she exposed her neck to him. Now knowing what she truly was, he knew what that meant to her and took the first taste of her freely given sexual energy, similar to a human's but having a more wild taste. The demon prince growled as he got up and forcibly led her to one of the privacy rooms. Just as he was going to slide the door shut Matthew raced into the room in a panic. "James! Ms. Wallis! Sam and Mika are in trouble!" he cried out.

"Damn it!" James growled as he forcibly pulled back the enthrallment. Karen shook her head to clear out the last vestiges of it before growling under her breath, eyes flashing angrily red.

"Huh…what were you two…"Matthew was starting to ask when James interrupted him by demanding, "What about Sam and Mika?!"

"Look, "he said pointing towards the window. All three look through it to see what looked like to be a group of six pasty skin humans surrounding Mika and Sam. The other dancers had stopped dancing and encircled the group.

"Where are the bouncers?"James demanded.

"Don't know, I tried looking the moment I saw the trouble start but couldn't fine them!"

"Go get the others, "Karen ordered as placed her collar into the small silver purse and handed it to Matthew, "Trust me this won't take long."

James glanced at her briefly and nodded. Then with a smirk he whispered in her ear, "We'll be continuing our little adventure later. I can't wait to see what it takes to make you howl."

Karen just watched as James walked away and took a deep breath. Those vamps are sooooo going to pay. She kicked off her shoes and took a few steps back before running towards the window. As she ran, she started to grow and silver grey fur appeared across her body. She crossed her arms in front of her to cover her face just before she crashed into and through the window. The rags of her dress fell off her as she continued through the air and then she landed behind Sam and Mika. All eight feet of fur, claws and fangs of her. With a growl, the werewolf struck the apparent leader of the vampires, her long reach going over the couple's heads, ripping off its face. The other vampires stepped back in fear.

"Where the hell did that come from?" one hissed as he stepped back as the creature went onto all fours, snarling as it made its way around Sam and Mika. Sam not knowing what to do: protect Mika from the vampires or from the…whatever that was.

"Sam! Miss!"James called out, "Over here, hurry!"

"Oh no, you don't, "Another of the vampires hissed, "That tasty morsel…"

The wolf took hold of the vamp's head and easily picked it up. The threat was obvious; this creature could easily crush the undead minion's head as easily as a rotten egg.

The other four vampires tried to jump on the werewolf, apparently in an attempt to save their companion. The creature crushed her prisoner's head and then threw the remains right into two of the attacking vampires and kicking the last one to the ground, holding it in place with its foot (paw?).

The one of the remaining free vampire shoved his dead and turning to ash companion to the side and pulled out out a knife. The wolf gave the creature what one could only call a 'Really?' look before back handing him into the ground, shattering its face. She then crushed the vampire she was standing on by twisting her foot. The last vampire snarled as he made a break for it as the surrounding crowd started to chant, "Silver! Silver! Silver!"

The werewolf raised its head in a victorious howl as the dance music continued to play.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Revelations

**Chapter Six: Revelations**

The ride back to the mansion was rather interesting to say the least. Karen Wallis was sitting in the driver's seat once more, wearing nothing more than the James' sweater. From the back seat, Sam was glaring at the woman driving, gnashing his teeth. Mika, sitting next to him, was trying her best to calm him down. Matthew kept rattling off questions that no one was listening too, while Eric was chatting with Damien asking if he knew and why didn't he tell the others. James just sat in the front passenger seat with his arms cross, looking slighting downward and with a small smile on his face.

"You seem rather calm about all this, James, "Eric piped up bring to everyone's attention how quiet the eldest brother was, "Did you know about the Lady being a Beast?"

"He figured it out just before the fight, "Damien answered for his brother. He then spoke to Karen, "I wanted honest answers…Thank-you."

James sighed, "Will you stop that?"

"He means you, "Damien said to Karen.

Karen laughed under her breath and then said, "I'll answer what questions I can once we get back to the Anderson House and I get some clothes on."

James turned his head and slowly looked her over with a small smirk but then frowned angrily with a glare at Damien.

Damien gulped and put his mental shields back up.

 **(Ruined Church)**

"So the Bitch still has her bite, "a harsh voice spoke out from the shadows, "Shame the rejects weren't any stronger. It would have been useful to test the mettle of the demons."

The pale woman was kneeling once more before her master and next to her knelt a male with short, spiked hair. The male asked, "Should we test the demons?"

"Only the one the Anderson girl was seen dancing with, "said the Master, "but leave the girl unharmed. She is under the Bitch's protection. I do not want to draw her attention too soon."

"The house is now under full wards, "the female reported, "The demons rarely leave the house."

"Then draw him out, "the Master growled.

 **(Next Morning)**

Sam stood in the front yard going through his Tai Chi motions but his heart wasn't in it. A werewolf! Karen Fucking Wallis was a fucking werewolf! When she jump in to take down those vampires…nothing he normally couldn't handle but he was more concerned with getting Mika to someplace safe. "Hmph! I could take her, "Sam muttered to himself.

"Morning!" the mailman waved from outside the gates and then started to stuff the mail into the large mailbox.

"Mornin',"Sam replied familiar with the old man after seeing him for months during his morning Tai Chi. Then Sam's eyes widened as he saw the old might sudden grab his chest and fall to the ground. "Old man?!" Sam cried out as he rushed to the gate. Opening it, he reached down to check on the mailman only to be shocked once again when the old man's eyelids opened revealing solid black orbs. With a hiss, the old man took hold of Sam's lower arm in an iron grip and said in a raspy voice, "Tolle ad Dominum…"

A blood red darkness filled Sam's vision before he passed out.

 **(Ruined Church)**

"Aw….shit, "Sam growled in his demonic voice, "What hit..WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam noticed he was in his demon form and his arms were chained behind him. He tried to stand and break the chains but quickly collapsed. Why was he so weak? He should be almost at full strength thanks to Mika.

"Ah…the little hatchling has awaken, "came a cold and harsh sounding voice, "No don't get up. I made sure that you were properly drained. My second in command was most happy to do it. Seems she enjoys the taste of demon blood."

Out of the shadows stepped out a surprising normal looking middling aged man; looking more like a store keeper from the 50's, just without the apron, than a vampire. Sam wasn't fooled he could sense this one's power. The Master Vampire walked over and took hold of one of Sam's horns to force the incubus to look at him. "What makes you such an interest to the Dragons?" the vampire whispered, "Is it your bond with the Anderson spawn? Ah!"

The vampire snarled when Sam purposely slipped from his grasp and attempt to skewer the vampire with that same horn. The vampire backhanded the demon tossing him across the room only to be forcibly stopped when he reached the end of the chain. The Vampire's eyes bled red as he snarled, "Why didn't you stop him?"

A female vampire walked in and knelt down, "In spite of me taking his blood and putting my mark on him, I am unable to control him. I have failed you, Master, and am prepared for my punishment."

The Master snarled and raised his hand. Next thing Sam knew was that he was once again in the air but being pulled back to the vampire. After being slammed into the ground, the older vampire carefully looked over the demon and then kicked him over to check the other side. "It seems that vampire marks of control have no affect on you, "the Master mused, "I'll have to check on that. It's been a while since we've had access to a demon of your caliber. I need to know if it is just you or if this is common for you kind."

The Master turned to the kneeling female and said, "You're life is spared. Go and see what the Bitch does. "

 **(Anderson House)**

Ms. Wallis was typing away at her laptop, working on getting the payrolls in order for the demons when Mika walked in with a worried look on her face. Sensing this, Wallis looked up and asked, "Something wrong, Miss. Anderson?"

"Have you seen Sam?"Mika asked, "We were suppose to go to town this afternoon, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Sorry, "Ms. Wallis shook her head negatively and then added, "Have you tried Damien?"

Mika nodded and said, "He can't hear him. Damien thinks he might be out of range so he's looking too hoping to pick up Sam's thoughts."

Karen turned off the laptop and stood up. "I'll help look, "she said and then added, "If you haven't already done so, we need to get the others let the others know."

A little later, Karen and Matthew walked out the front door to check the front yard and perhaps head out the gates. "Soooo….you and James?"Matthew had to ask the moment he knew they were alone.

"What about me and James? "Karen asked as she discreetly sniffed the air. Something smelled…wrong.

"Well…I couldn't really see you two getting close, "said Matthew, "But…well…"

"Oh? "she said only paying a little attention to the demon following her as she neared the source of the awful smell, "Is it my age?"

"Your age…why…oh, "said Matthew, "No! What difference would your age make? I'm 106 you're what…"

"You definitely haven't been on Earth long have you?" the woman replied as she opened the gate and then saw something next to the mailbox. Kneeling down next to the nasty looking mess she cussed, "Shit…"

"Ewwwww, "Matthew cried out and then asked, "What the hell is that stuff."

"It's what left of a vampire's ghoul after it uses all of its energy, "said Karen as she stood up and dusted herself off, "My guess who ever it was used his energy to capture and transport Sam somewhere."

"We need to tell the others!"

"Go on ahead, "said Karen, "I'm going to … sniff around to see if I can find anything else…"

"Oooh no, "said Matthew, "There is no way I'm leaving you alone. James would kill me!"

"Fine, "she groaned and then she smiled, "Try thinking really, really loud. Maybe Damien will hear you and pass the word."

 **(Inside)**

Damien winced and then smiled through the ringing in his head. The youngest demon turned to James and said, "Ms. Wallis and Matthew found something at the front gate. Matthew is literally yelling to me that he wants us out there."

"That must be annoying, "commented Erik who then also turned to James to ask, "Should one of us go check in with the princess?"

"Erik, go give the Miss an update while Damien and I go see what they found, "James said, "Stay with her just in case."

"Certainly, "Erik said with a smile as he walked off to the study and the other two demons headed to the front entrance. As they walked James asked, "Did Matthew say anything else."

Damien nodded and said, "Something about a vampire's ghoul…"

James surprisingly said a few choice words and started to walk faster nearly ripping one of the doors off of its hinges. When he reached the open gate he said, "Are you certain it was a ghoul?"

"Well that's what Ms. Wallis said, "Matthew answered as he pointed towards the woman who was walking back from the mail truck.

"No doubt, "said Karen, "It's not the first time I've came across something like this."

James asked, "Do you think it was that remaining vampire from last night did this?"

"No, but one of his master's more powerful vampires did, "replied Karen as she rubbed her head, "But why would he take Sam?"

"You know who did this?!"James demanded.

"Maybe, "Karen said tiredly, "The local Master Vampire. He's been rather quiet since me and Mr. Anderson…Son of a…"

Karen stopped herself from continuing, mentally kicking herself. "He's after Miss Anderson, "Karen said with certainty, "That's has to be it."

"Mika?"Matthew asked, "Why?"

"He knows she is Harold Anderson's heir, "answered Karen, "He has had a grudge against him since the sixties."

"Oh what happened?"

"Harold got the girl that the vamp wanted, "Karen with humorless smile, "Miss Anderson's grandmother to be exact. Vampires have very long memories when it comes to certain things."

"Damien, Matthew. I want one of us with the Miss at all times, "ordered James, "Ms. Wallis, you need to put protections on her as soon as you can and as strong as you can."

"What about Sam?"Matthew asked.

"I can ask around, "Karen offered with a small shrug, "Someone in my old crowd might know where the local vampires roost."

"Good, "said James as he consider other options, "There has to be a way to find him…"

Matthew asked, "Couldn't Mika just summon him?"

Damien and James looked at each other and it was Damien who answered with a shrug, "It can't hurt to try?"

"Let's go…Where is Ms. Wallis?"James asked after noticing the woman was no longer with them.

 **(Next Door)**

The female vampire remained hidden in the deep shadows of a windowless shed in a neighbor's yard. Using her improved hearing, she listened in on the demons' conversation. Just when James asked where the woman was, a clawed hand crashed through the wall and grabbed onto the vampire's neck. The vamp snarled and scratched at the hand unable to get a bite in due to the angle. The vampire found herself being ripped out of the shed into the sunlight. She then started to scream in pain as the light hit her. Her screams turned to whimpers as she was tossed onto the ground and a blanket wrapped around her.

The next thing the vampire knew she was unwrapped and tied to a chair while being surrounded by the four demons, a werewolf and the Anderson girl. The vampire snarled, eyes bleeding red.

"Keep an eye on her Ms. Wallis, "James ordered. The eight foot tall creature nodded with a huff. James then turned towards Mika and asked, "Miss please follow me."

Mika nodded and followed James out of the room. As he passed Damien he send his brother a knowing looking.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Confrontations

**Chapter 7: Confrontations**

"Soooo, what are we going to do with her?" Eric asked, keeping a healthy distance away from the blood drinker.

The werewolf shook her head and then looked over at Damien. It was Damien who answered, "According to Ms. Wallis, there are rules in place to keep the peace among all the different non-human races that have found a home here on Earth."

The vampire laughed evilly. "So the Bitch is actually going to follow the _rules,_ "the vampire sneered, "Just as well release me now."

The werewolf growled and Damien replied, "Ms. Wallis may be forbidden from harming you, but your Master has our brother thanks to you."

The werewolf barked a laugh and crossed her arms. Damien added, "If you think a human born werewolf is bad, wait until you see demon royalty at work."

The vampire hissed, "You are all soft! You came to Earth to get away…"

"Sam is in an abandoned church, "Damien said calmly.

"No!"the vampire struggled to escape, "You will NOT interfere…"

The crack of a gunshot and the vampire's head was forced back with a large hole where her face once was.

"What the HELL!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Miss could not summon him, "James growled, "And Damien already got what we needed to know.

The werewolf nodded and then turned to walk out of the room with a wave.

James started to ask, "Where…"

"She going to prepare for the fight, "Damien said.

"No, this isn't…"

The werewolf turned to glare at the eldest demon and shrunk down in size as she walked back to James. Ignoring her nudeness, the now human Karen Wallis poked James in the chest with a finger as she growled, "He may have taken your brother, but I've had to deal with that bastard since I was born. There is no way in Heaven or Hell that I'm sitting out of this fight."

She turned to walk off and the other demons quickly moved to get out of her way. Once she was gone, James finally snapped out of the shock he was in as Matthew asked, "What was that about?"

"It's also a family matter to her as well, "Damien answered with a frown as he turned to leave, "I'll go check on her."

James sighed as he ran his hand angrily through her hair and then glared at a smirking Eric and a giggling, yes a giggling Matthew. The eldest brother then exclaimed, "What?!"

"I'll go see about dumping the vampire out in the sunlight, "Matthew said meekly.

 **(Upstairs)**

Damien knocked on the door to the room that Karen claimed as her own. "Come in, Damien, "a muffled voice answered. Damien opened the door to see a partially dressed Karen. His eyes widen, not from the lack of clothes but what the clothes she did have on was. It couldn't be called anything else but some sort of battle suit.

Damien asked as he entered, "What happens when you change?"

"Magic. The armor expands and changes to match my form, "Karen answered and then added with a half-smile, "Just wish I could do the same with some normal clothes. Unfortunately, the actual materials and how it is created is part of the spell. Took Mr. Anderson and I both three years working together to make it. "

"Have you considered placing a glamour on the armor?"suggested Damien.

"Tried it once, "Karen replied as she finished putting on the boots and then started to put on the gauntlets, "It didn't stick but that was years ago, maybe…"

The woman shook her head and said, "Something to think about once we get Sam back and taken care of those vamps."

"Are you certain you can do this?"Damien asked with some concern, "He is your…"

"My father died leading the vampires away from my mother while I was being born, "the woman said firmly,"That creature only looks like him and I don't really have a choice. I am the only one that can truly kill him."

Damien tilted his head and asked, "I was wondering about that. How did you kill those vampires so easily? Normally they would have regenerated after a period of time unless they were burned by fire or sunlight."

Karen replied with a sad smile, "The same reason why I appear as young as I do."

A soft knock at the door interrupted their conversation. The two of them looked over seeing James standing in the still open doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone, "Damien said quickly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"What do you mean the same reason?"James asked as he sat on the bed next to the woman, "I'm sorry but I overheard what you were saying."

"Shortly after I was born, my mother did everything she could to protect me from the vampires that slaughtered her…our clan. She called upon the spirits and the elements to empower me in a way that I am able to destroy the undead without the use of fire or sunlight. The full implications of such a spell did not become apparent until years after I made my first kill. I apparently stopped aging when I killed my first vampire. From what I understand I cannot age until the vampire line that destroyed my clan is removed from existence and even that might be wrong."

"Didn't you mother explain?"

The woman shook her head negatively and said, "They killed her shortly after she hid me with a witch. I only know what she told the witch."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. There are worse things to be than the living embodiment of a slaughtered family's vengeance, "the woman said as she finished putting on the armor, "Oh at least I think there is."

 **(Abandoned Church)**

Sam rested quietly as he watch the Vampire's minions rush around as if preparing for an attack. Sam huffed, wondering what was taking his brothers so long. He felt the summon attempt only to be blocked from leaving. Whoever this Vampire was he or one of his followers knew demonic magic. Just then a hunched lesser vampire walked over. Sam recognized him as the one called 'Worm.' Once Worm got close enough he reached down to force Sam to look directly at him. The creature studied Sam's green eyes for a few moments and then hissed quietly, "Have you been in touch with…THEM yet? Speak truthfully boy!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, "growled Sam and then added, "Even if I did, I sure as Hell wouldn't tell you."

"Worm!" the Master Vampire's voice called out.

Worm released Sam and turned to face his Master to say, "My apologies, Master, but I…"

"No matter, "the Vampire waved , "I need you …"

A howl filled the air.

The Master Vampire turned and said, "Impossible! How…"

A gunshot ran out dropping one of the minions that stopped when he heard the howl. A dagger appeared in the throat of another vamp.

Using their respective weapons; James, Eric and Matthew mowed down the minions as Damien worked on dragging them out into the sunlight to fry.

"Fools!" the Master Vampire hissed as he moved to stop them only to find himself being picked up and thrown by a pair of furry and clawed hands.

After he crashed, the Vampire got up with a sneer. "So the Bitch has finally decided to visit her dear old father?"

The werewolf growled and then roared as she raced over. The Vampire dodged her attack while transforming in what could only appear to be a grotesque combination of man and bat.

"You cannot defeat me!"the Vampire hissed, " I am immortal! You know this, Anderson knew this and now all your demonic friends will know this!"

While he was talking, Karen got a good swipe across his chest causing the Vampire to cry out pain as he flew upwards. The wolf was about to jump up only to hear a loud gunshot and see a large how appear in one of the bat's wings.

As the Vampire crashed back to the ground, the Werewolf reached down to pick him up by the neck. A few of the braver vampires raced over to save their master only to have one head blown off by James gunshot and the other's throat ripped out by her free hand. The wolf growled and narrowed her glowing eyes as the Vampire sneered, "Go ahead, kill me! Kill every single one of use here. My Master still lives. The line continues and spreads! You will NEVER be free of us. NEVER!"

The wolf tightened her grip causing the vampire to struggle and rip into her arm in an attempt to escape. She slammed him into the broken flooring and placed a foot on his chest. The werewolf then used her oversized claws to rip the vampire head clear off.

The remaining lesser vampires screamed in rage and fear as they now attempted to escape but there was nowhere to go. In the church there was death by demon and werewolf. Outside there was sunlight.

As the demons and werewolf cleared out the nest, on hunched over figure could barely be seen in the shadows of a partially collapsed balcony. Eyes flared red in the darkness just before Worm turned to leave.

 **(The Next Morning)**

A loud knock at the door brought a tired and slightly bruised Matthew downstairs to answer it. The door opened to reveal a strange group. Two stony faced men in three piece suits and three very large bodyguards.

The eyes of the first man lit up white and demanded, "Demon, I demand to speak with your brothers and anyone else that is in this house at once!"

"Huh…who the Hell are you?"Matthew asked now wide awake and eyes wide open.

It was Karen Wallis' voice that answered, "Ramiel, Valoel. You are getting slow. I expected you two to show up last night."

The woman walked up in her suit and stood next to Matthew with her arms crossed.

"We would have if your wards didn't stop us from entering, "replied the more aggressive Ramiel.

The calmer Valoel asked, "May we enter?"

"It will need to be Miss Anderson who gives the permission. It is her house after all. Give me a few moments and I'll see that she is up, "Ms Wallis said and as she turned she said, "Matthew see if you can get James and the others up as well."

 **(A little later)**

All stood in the lobby as Miss Anderson gave the Angels permission to enter, allowing them pass the wards. Ramiel humphed and said in a haughty tone, "You have some nerve Karen Wallis. First you put up wards to keep US out, aid demons, teach an innocent young woman demon magic and now slaughter a entire den of vampires who have kept to themselves since.."

"Kept to themselves until yesterday, "James said firmly, "They kidnapped my brother!"

"We understand, "Valoel said calmly, "You had the right, she did not."

"She is the one who must face justice for her actions, "Ramiel same as sneered.

"The Vampire ultimately responsible was once my father, "Karen said coldly, "He had the…boyfriend of my student kidnapped in a possible attempt to draw out that same student, who just happens to be Harold Anderson's granddaughter and heir. I assume you have some idea what he would have done to her."

"That did come into question, "said Valoel, "You did have some right in the matter but whether that warranted killing the entire nest is another issue."

"Admit it creature, "Ramiel growled at Karen Wallis, "You wanted to kill him for decades. It's in your…"

Just then the Angel was struck silent. The two Angels both turned towards the front doorway and then looked up, closing their eyes as if listening.

Ramiel was the first to recover and then stomped back towards the door as if to leave.

Valoel actually smiled as he said, "Please accept our apologies.. We were unaware that there was a…let's say it is destiny and leave it at that."

"Hold it!"Sam said angrily, "First you barge in here and demand to see us first thing this morning. Then you threaten our friend here and now you just want the leave? What the fuck!"

"Yes, "James added, "What is going on here?"

The nicer Angel just gave a mysterious smile and glanced at the ash blonde woman who nodded once indicating she knew what the Angel was talking about. He then looked towards the leader of the group, James, and said, "That is something rather private. Just be happy that in spite of breaking the peace no one is going to have to pay the blood price. Ms. Wallis, I do warn you that even a destiny set in stone can be broken if too much force is applied. Good day to you all and Blessings, even if unwanted, upon this house." The Angel then bowed as he made his own way out the door followed by the three body guards.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Happily Ever After?

**Chapter 8: Happily Ever After?**

Karen was in the kitchen preparing what appeared to be a cup of tea. She placed a mix of dry crumbled leaves into a tea strainer and then carefully dropped it into a tea pot. As she poured hot water from a kettle over the leave, James entered the kitchen.

"Making tea?"he asked.

"An old headache remedy. Aspirin and the like don't seem to work on werewolves too well. This does, "the woman replied and then with a sigh step back as the tea stepped. Rubbing her eyes she asked "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really, "James replied calmly as he looked away briefly as he leaned up against the counter next to the woman, "I won't asked you about this destiny if that is what you are worried about. I was just…" James sighed looking rather nervous as he then continued, "What happened at the club, before the vampires showed up…"

Karen actually chuckled at the Incubi's nervousness. Then something dawned on her. She took a step closer to the demon and took a deep sniff.

James raised an eyebrow at the strange intrusion of his personal space only to end up blushing slightly when Karen smirked as she said, "I never would have expected it from Incubi Royalty, but then again you seem to be trying to make yourself as different from your father as possible."

James stood up and coughed uncomfortably as he said, "Even though I agree that I wish to be as different as possible I have no idea what you are talking about."

Karen smiled as she reached over to cup James' cheek to make him look at her once more. "It's nothing to be shy about. Although I am wondering about…"

"Hey guys, "Matthew said as he walked into the kitchen, "You about done? I need to get started on dinner."

"Same as, "Karen replied as she took hold of a small tray and placed the tea pot and a cup on it, "I'll just take this out of your way. If you put the kettle to the side, I'll clean it out later."

"No worries, "said the younger demon.

"Here, "James said as he picked up the tray, "Let me take this for you. To your room I assume since you mentioned a headache?"

"Thank you, James, "Ms. Wallis said with a smile and a nod.

The pair left the kitchen by taking the small servants stairs towards the back and once they reached her room. Karen opened the door and offered, "Care to join me? We could continue our conversation. "

"I think I just might, "James answered as he entered the woman's room and place the tea tray on the small table next to her bed.

As the door closed, Karen said, "Make yourself comfortable while I finish up my tea. I would offer to some but let's just say its value is in its medicinal use not its taste." She then sat on the edge of her bed closest to the tea tray and poured herself a cup while carefully ensure that none of the leaves left the strainer.

As she did this, James looked around the room briefly and then sat on the bed next to the woman since there was really nowhere else to sit in the small room. He frowned as he said, "Why didn't you choose one of the larger rooms?"

Karen took a sip of the tea and grimaced. She glared at the concoction and said, "I'm comfortable in this room and its gives more privacy than you expect."

James thought for a few moments and then laughed at his own lack of insight. The 'servant' room was separate from Mika's and the rooms the demons selected. It also had access to a small servant's entrance in case she wanted to leave without bothering anyone.

After she quickly drank the cup of tea to get past the taste as fast as possible, she said in a huskier than normal voiced, "Mr. Anderson was rather considerate of any servants he might have had. Since the rooms are above the noisier parts of the house, the walls are thicker. Good thing too, I couldn't imagine being able to sleep without it with how Eric snores."

James laughed once conceding her point and then coughed uncomfortably before stating, "You wanted to continue our conversation?"

Karen nodded as placed the now empty tea cup back on the tray. "I assume you have no real romantic attachment to me aside from the obvious physical attraction?"she asked bluntly.

James rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he replied, "I will admit I have a passing interest. Whether or not it can develop into something more…"

Karen smiled as she placed a hand on the side of his face and said, "If it happens it happens and even if it doesn't it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the physical attraction. I've…with how I've stopped aging I've given up on having a normal relationship a long time ago but I do still enjoy the occasional male company."

James eyes brows furrowed as he considered, "You and Mr. Anderson…"

Karen actually put her hand over the lower half of her face and snorted in humor. "No, "she answered the unspoken question, "He was fully devoted to his wife while she was alive and after. I just didn't have much time for personal … fun while I was working for him."

James seemed to be considering something when Karen added, "I know it's rather unprofessional of me but I do find you rather appealing, both in human and demon form. If you no longer…"

Suddenly James reached over and pulled the woman to him. His answer was to kiss her that nearly caused the more experience woman to swoon. Karen licked her lips suggestively once they broke apart and used one hand to stroke up James covered arm and then made her way to his sweater's top button.

"Now?"James asked.

"Only if you want, "was Karen's reply as she stopped unbuttoning his sweater. James hesitated and took just a little too long to answer. Karen smiled softly and removed her hands. "If you have to think this much about it, now is definitely not the time, "she said and then reached over to whisper into his ear, "Although I am a little disappointed but I can wait."

Just then muffled yelling could be heard sounding vaguely like Sam and Matthew going at it again. James facepalmed as the woman next to him chuckled, "Now is definitely not the time. The children are still awake."

 **The End…**

 **Note: Sorry, but I can't write a sex scene to save my life. I tried reading up on it, practice writing, etc. If anyone wants to try writing one for these characters feel free to do so, just mention where you got the little she-wolf from.**


End file.
